


Falling From An Hourglass

by belivaird_st, dusk_at_seven (belivaird_st)



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/dusk_at_seven
Summary: Piper falls into a sticky situation with a street gang of thugs.





	Falling From An Hourglass

“Don’t shoot me, please,” Piper begged, hands raised up high over her head with the gang of thugs surrounding her in an alley wearing matching ski masks and gloves. A handgun was pointing just a few inches at the base of her forehead. She wasn’t scared to see the weapon so much, because it’s not the first time. Memories of the infamous riot in prison burns clearly through her mind. There’s nothing new she hasn’t seen before.

“Strip, blondie,” one of the thugs ordered inside his wool mask. 

“You want me to strip?” Piper repeated. “How can I do that with my hands in the air?”

“Stop with the fucking questions!” the same guy snapped. “Take off the shirt and skirt! NOW!” He shook the gun angrily close to her face. 

“Okay, okay—just stay calm, alright?” Piper began to pull the tiny white navy polka dot blouse over her head before dropping it to the ground. She got a few catcalls and whistles in her ivory pink bra. Drawing out a breath, she pushed her black frill skirt down below her thighs and legs to let it drop to her ankles. 

Sirens of police went off with red and blue warbling lights casting upon the concrete walls and parts of Piper’s exposed skin. She wrapped her arms around to cover her small breasts with the thugs scrambling in different directions. 

xxxxx

“How was your day?” Alex asked her minutes later on the phone.

“My day was pretty normal. Pretty boring. Working with Dad and whatnot. Trying to fit in with all the other office ladies. Oh, and I almost got mug-raped by a bunch of goons in an alleyway earlier this evening, too,” Piper added coolly, twirling a loose strand of her blonde hair with her index finger.

“Jesus, Piper,” Alex replied in a harsh whisper. “Did they hurt you? I swear to god...”

“No, Alex, it’s fine. I’m okay. The police arrived before they could do anything.”

“Well that sounds reassuring,” Alex grumbled.

“How are you doing?”

“Same shit, different day...”

Piper’s lip trembled. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too...” There was a brief pause, and then, “I better hang up now. I think I heard a set of keys jingling...”

“Aw, baby, don’t go,” Piper whined.

“Goodnight, Pipes. And stay safe for me.”

“Goodnight,” she recited sadly, hearing the other line cut short.


End file.
